Take The White Pill You'll Feel Alright
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Through out the years, police have been getting Missing Person reports for people of all ages, but due to no one having not enough evidence to keep it going,they would be forced to close the investigations. Now, with a missing link now filled in, is it possible that they finally found one of the missing children? And is there something bigger in the kidnappings then meets the eye?
1. Beginnings

"Do you have ID?", he asks' to the young man before him. Green eyes widen slightly out of confusion, before nodding his head. "Yes I do.", he states simply, digging in his pocket, taking out his brown wallet, opened it but didn't bother even taking it out the holder. Instead, he turns the wallet to the man before him. The shorter one examines it.

"Can I ask, if I may, what's this for?"

The shorter sighs lightly, taking out his higher state of authority. "I'll be asking the questions here Zac.", he responded swiftly. "My partners and I need to check the area. Do you by any chance know anyone by the name Eren Jëager?" Zac froze for a split second before thinking about it. He repeats the name a couple of times before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry but it doesn't ring a bell." The cop narrows his eyes and before he can ask anymore questions, a young pink-haired female, who also flashes her badge, asks', "Really? How about a young female named Mikasa Ackermen? How about a young man who's name is Armen Arlelt?" The boy chuckles some what before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but those names don't sound familiar. They're not ringing any bells officer."

"Well, we're going to have to check the area."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"No, but any city that's 100 miles away from the US border doesn't need a warrant to get the area checked."

The boy freezes, before reluctingly allows him and his partners to check the area.

While checking the area, the young female cop whispers, "I love how when you mention the name 'Eren Jëager' he froze." The other partner turns and nods, smiling, "You noticed that to Lightning?" The said female nods. "How about you Levi? Did you notice that?", Lightning asks', looking at him. "He froze because he's hiding something.", he says simply, checking and making sure he didn't miss any blind spots. "Hanji", Levi says, "You're good at finding things. Is there anything you notice?" He turns to his partner, who didn't respond, instead, xir stare at a wall, looking at it hard. "Levi. Lightning.", he says to them both, "Pay attention to the differences of these walls." Xir finger traces along the right side, "It seems like this part would be less likely to break, unlike this side..." Xir bring xir finger to the left. "You can tell by the texture of the wall, and how it looks in general, that this is pretty hollow." Knocks of the right, the sound is hard and solid. "See?", Hanji says, "Now if I knock on the left side..." Hanji knocks and an echo is heard, the hollow sound coming pretty loud. "See? I knew I was right." Lightning frowns, thoughts of what could be on the other side of the wall creeping on her...Levi places his ear on the door, his eyes closing as he pays attention to hear anything.

_Faint music..._

"I hear something.", he says, pulling away, "Music to be exact." Lightning turns quickly to the boy who had been talking to them just moments ago. "I need to bring you down to the station, Zac, for questioning." Zac blinks a little, before his arm was grabbed forcefully, his body suddenly being dragged. The boy trips, falling on the floor. Hanji sighs. "Lightning, he looks malnourished. Would it kill you to be gentle?" Lightning looks down at him, grabbing him again. "I'm sorry." She says simply.

* * *

They sit in the questioning room. Hanji sitting on the chair across from 'Zac', Lightning leaning on the door, while Levi looked down at the boy who is now shut.

"What kind of business is going on beyond that wall?"

"..."

"Are you an employee?"

"..."

"Eren-"

"My name isn't Eren.", he finally says and Lightning thought to herself, 'Finally an answer to something after 2 hours of silence.' Levi stands up, looking at Hanji and nodding simply. Hanji understands, and leaves the room and 5 minutes later, handing Levi a whole bunch of files. He digs through it before throwing the file that said 'Jëager, Eren', staring at it for a second and then throwing it towards 'Zac'. The boy freezes. He reaches out, slowly opening it, gasping when he saw a picture of a young boy who looks like the age of 10, a small smile on his face. "So you're telling me that you coincidentally look like the little boy in the picture?" Tears welled up in his eyes, looking at the small, smiling child. "Well?", Levi asks', his face remaining emotionless. 'Zac' shakes his head, blinking quickly so his tears won't fall. He takes a deep breath.

"Coincidence."

"Really?"

Lightning now steps in, anger burned deep within her eyes, snatching the files out of Levi's hands, "So you're telling me that you look just like this boy, and you're not him. So you probably also met people who also look like..." One by one she takes the files that was in her hands and throwing them toward the shaken teen, hard enough for the pictures to come out. "Armen Arlelt! Mikasa Ackermen! Hope Estheim! Yoshiya Kiryu! Raimu Bito!" Dropping the entire rest of the files on the table, she screams at the shaken 15 year old,_ "Oerba Yun Fang! Roxas Strife! Serah Farron! All those people who are missing! Are you telling me you don't know them either?! That you've seen people who look EXACTLY like them, __**Eren Jëager?!"**_

**"EVEN IF I DID I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYWAY!"**

He bangs his fist, his head slams down, he starts sobbing loudly. Hanji grabs Lightning gently, while her breathing and emotion gets in the way of her job. She walks away breathing heavy. Hanji looks down at the boy, and gently taps him.

"Zac", xir say, "You have to help us..."

He looks up, and whispers, "But... I can't...

"He'll kill me..."

Levi steps in, "Okay, lets start this again. What's your name?" The boy sobs loudly as he says, _"Eren Jëager..."_

"And the child in the picture?"

_"...me..."_

"And the faint music behind the wall? Are you an employee? And of what?"

Eren takes a deep breath.

"It's an underground Sex Trade."

He covers his face in shame...

_"...Let me tell you everything..."_


	2. You're Mine

_"A terrible time has come on the mother of two. Carla Jëager, wife and biological mother of Eren Jëager and adopted mother of Mikasa Ackermen, filed a police report for the kidnapping of her two kids and their friend, Armen Arlelt."_

* * *

_It's at least 5 a'clock in the morning when the young 10 year old blonde blue-eyed boy hears something drop on the floor downstairs. Sitting up, he yawns lightly, rubbing sleep out his eyes as he thinks to himself, "Someone is in the house..." It doesn't dawn to him quickly, but when it finally does, he freezes. 'Someone is in the house!' Turning to the sleeping female and male, he shakes them both. "Eren!", he whispers, though panic sweeped under his voice, "Mikasa! Someone is in the house." Both groan lightly, the female, Mikasa, turns on her side and doesn't say anything while the male, Eren, opens his sleep filled eyes. "Armen...", he says, "It's most likely my father... go back to sleep..." With that, Eren turns to lay on his stomach, his eyes closing to go back to his dreams. Armen thinks about, but doesn't shrug off the thought of someone trying to steal from the master of the house. Not laying back down, he waits for another sound._

_Foot steps._

_Whoever it was, their walking up the stairs, and trying their damn hardest not to make so much noise, but Armen hears everything._

_"Make sure the parents aren't awake."_

_"I already have, seems like only the women is home."_

_"Then lets see if we can score us a prize."_

_Armen panics again, this time, shaking Eren quickly and harsh. Eren grunts slightly in pain due to pressure on his spine and wakes up, this time pissed. "Armen!", he says, "What the-" Armen looks like he's on the brink of tears as he quickly says, "Shushhh!" Eren stares, wondering just what could have gotten his friend so shaken up._

_Then he hears it._

_The door knob trying to turn but suddenly coming to a stop, the door being locked in advanced. "Mikasa...", Eren says, trying to wake the sleeping girl, "Armen is right..."_

_"Shit, the door locked son."_

_"Here, use this lockpic."_

_Mikasa wakes up in time to hear those words being exchanged. She looks to both her best friend and brother. Eren seems panicked as he quitely grabs Armen and shoves him under his rather large bed, along with Mikasa, while he quickly dives in the closet. As soon as the door made a click sound, the room to his door opened. "Aw man, ain't no one here.", one man said, walking deeper in the darkness. "Y'know the boss don't like being empty handed, we gotta find something.", says another one, which, starts their brief search. Eren backs up in the closet as much as he can, being careful not to drag any shoes with him. But he went as far as he could go, and in the process, when his back hits the wall, making a loud thump noise. The men looked to the closet door and smirked. They walk to the door before opening it, the lumination of the moon extending into the closet, but not enough to see the small boy. But the others know he's their and he's just praying that they don't get caught._

_A cellphone is taken out and his heart sinks._

_Light soon hits his face, and the men smirk. "Wow... he's beautiful...", one of them say reaching out to Eren, but earns a glare from that._

_"Beautiful but dangerous. Careful!"_

_The guy nods and reaches down and grabs his wrist, tightly. "C'mon, lets go!", the man said scopping Eren up. Of course, this triggers Mikasa, as she lunges out from under the bed and attacks the other man. Cursing under his breath, he grabs the girl, Eren crying out in hysteria seeing the man punch his sister in the face. Using his teeth, he digs into the flesh of the man holding him, baring his fangs deep in the hand. Drawing out blood. Armin runs out and does his best to save Mikasa._

_Running toward the room reached the men's ears._

_Panicking, the man grabbing Eren begins choking him with his free hand, while the other man had Armin and Mikasa, both knocked out cold. Eren cries out again before fainting. His fangs retreat from the man's hand, as the man grabs Eren, they both rush to the window. One man escapes, and before the other can, the mother runs into the room, and she's frozen in fear seeing the gun pointed at her._

_"Where are my kids?! What have you done with them?!"_

_The man laughs and says, "See ya' lady!"_

_With that, Eren Jëager, Mikasa Ackermen and Armen Arlelt was gone, while Carla could do nothing but back into the wall, covering her mouth as she cries. "G-give them back...", she cries, "...give me back my kids..."_

* * *

_The kids are thrown into the trunk of the car, all three of them sleeping 'peacefully'. "They put up a good fight, eh?", one of them ask, taking off their mask as he slams the trunk door shut. "Yeah...", the other replies, looking down at his flesh torn hand. "He's mine...", he says, turning to his friend. "Huh? What are you talking about, Kalin?", the man asks', "Y'know, you can't have your own personal-"_

_"Shut it, he's mine. Point blank."_

_His friend puts his hands up in defeat. "Fine. He's yours." Kalin smirks, still looking down at his hand._

_"You're mine."_


	3. Our Motto: Shut Up And Serve Up

Levi was in much thought, hearing the beginning of the boy's story. Lightning listens carefully, thinking of her questions wisely, seeing now Eren is going to actually answer questions. Hanji looks at the sobbing boy, his head is down. Placing a hand on Eren's shoulder, he says, "That's when they took you to start the Sex Trade? Am I right?" Eren, still crying, nods his head, his hand clenthing into a fist, nails digging into the palm of his hand, deeply. "I was only 10... So was Armin... And Mikasa... the three youngest there...", he says, looking up, his eyes forming a weak glare. Lightning crosses her arms as she sits back on her chair.

"What happened next?"

Eren looks from Hanji to Lightning, taking in a deep breath.

"I woke up. It was dark, no light at all was seen. Mikasa and Armin was still sleeping..."

* * *

_The boy wakes, the texture of his bed being different from what he remembers. Sitting up, he looks around, his room being awfully darker then he remembers. Where was his windows? Was there a black out?_

_Wait a moment..._

_Suddenly, everything comes back to him and his eyes widen in relization. 'No, it wasn't a dream. You're not home, not in your room.', he thinks to himself. His hands reach out, panickingly. "Armin! Mikasa!", he says in a harsh whisper, "Armin! Mikasa!" Hearing a female groan, Eren's heart calms down as he hopes to hell that was Mikasa. "Eren...?", she calls out, "Where...?" He reaches out to her by following her voice and hugs her tightly. "Mikasa! Your okay... thank god..." He pulls away from the hug, and even though he knows she can't see his face, it held a panic emotion._

_"Where's Armin?!"_

_He feels her shrug lightly, shaking her head, "I... I don't know, Eren..." Suddenly, another sound is heard, and Eren calls out hopefully, "Armin?!" Groaning, a response is heard. "What... what happened...?" Yup, that was Armin and Eren tells him to keep talking to him so Mikasa and him can find him. Finding him, he hugs Armin tightly, as does Mikasa. "Armin you're... you're okay...", Eren says, "Thank god..." Armin nods and pulls away from Eren's hug, realization hitting him. "...it wasn't a dream... was it...?", he asks' and Mikasa shakes her head. "No, Armin", she says, "I really wish it was though." Armin lets out a choked sob and Eren has to stop himself from crying as well, instead grabbing to Armin's shoulder's. "No! Armin! We're going to get out from... whatever and where ever this place is!"_

_The door then swings open, and the lights go on, blinding all three of them. Eren is the first one to go to defense mode, his arms stretching out in front of Mikasa and Armin._

_"Well, well, well. Looks like we do have some fresh-meat!", a man, who's hair is slicked back, and a voice raggy and... well, Eren couldn't describe it. But man, was this man ugly as balls. He stands straight, his hands touching his own face, as if in deep thought. "Well, seems like they would have to do. But I need a close up at their face and bodies to see if their even healthy." The body guards nodded their heads, but Kalin, the one from before speaks up. "Careful Boss Man,", he says, pointing at Eren, "That one is a troublesome one." The Boss Man smirks._

_"Well then, stripping him and watching him struggle will be fun, huh?"_

_Eren glares, Mikasa gets ready to attack if she has to, while Armin puts his face in Erens arm._

_"What the fuck do you want?!", Eren screams and the Boss Man laughs. "I love the attitude! But we can't have that, now can we?" Eren grits his teeth as he screams again, "What the fuck do you want with us?!" The Boss Man smirks, and snaps his fingers, whispering something to the goon that came to his side. The man nods and leaves the room, while everyone sits in silence. Coming back to the room, he gives the Boss Man a box. What's in it, nobody has any clue. Well, Eren's 100% sure that the others know. But Mikasa, Armin and him? Of course, they have no fucking clue. When the Boss Man opens the box, it's a couple of needles and Eren and the others freeze. "C'mon, lets inject you with some happiness and then you'll be considered part of our family!", the Boss Man laughs out. "What family?", Mikasa asks', glaring._

_"Why, didn't I already say? Welcome to the family of our Sex Trade!"_

_Armin flinches and screams out, crying, "Sex Trade?! You can't be serious!" The Boss Man sighs out of annoyance "Weh weh, boo hoo, you can cry all you want! But there is no escaping, fresh meats! Hahahahaha!" Armin looks down, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. "I won't let that happen! I fucking dare you to try you fucking asshole!", Eren yells and the Boss Man's laughter dies down, until complete utter silence pierces their ears._

_"Him first."_

_They all lunge at Eren and some grab Mikasa so they won't have what happened on the night they were taken to repeat. Naturally Eren struggles. His clothes are ripped, so they could knock two birds out cold with a boulder. "L-let me go!", he yells, but his breath hitches, feeling a needle go deep in his arm and cold, oh so cold, liquid seep through his veins When his injection is complete, he curls up, his body shaking slightly, as drugs flow through his body. "There, there...", Boss Man says, turning his body so that Eren was laying down on his back, "Just let the happiness flow and you'll feel better in no time." Now, he examines his body, touching places that Eren wants to chop off his hands for touching and examining his face. "This one could be used for the third floor.", Boss Man says and even his men are a little shocked at this, but they cannot disagree so instead they say, "Okay." The same actions are repeated for the other two; Armin also goes to the third floor, but unlike Eren, he goes to a different part of the wing. While Mikasa goes to the fifth and the men feel so bad. Seeing that's the floor where all fetish is allowed. And when they say all, they mean all. "She's going to look so beautiful... When she's older, she can be allowed to dance, just like my main money maker; Oerba Yun Fang."_

_The Boss Man smirks as he points at Eren and Mikasa, "These two will be fun to break. You can tell their fightning against the drugs. I like that." Looking at Armin, he chuckles, "That one on the other hand? He's already broken."_

* * *

A couple of times, Hanji make gag sounds to show how disgusted xir was. Lightning put her head down in disappointment._ 'Eren has gone through a lot',_ she thinks to herself, _'But not just Eren... Fang... Hope and... Serah. Everyone else trapped in that awful place... they all have been through so... so... much pain... and...'_ Lightning stopped her thoughts from progressing, looking toward Levi, who had no emotion on his face, but his eyes. God, his eyes is what always scared Lightning the most, because when it came to Levi, if you knew him long enough, all his emotions showed through his eyes, but yet still, you could never read him like an open book. You could never tell what his next move would be.

Levi takes a deep breath. "Okay... What happened after that, Jëager?", he asks' and Eren shrugs lightly. "Whenever they gave me an injection, my memory got foggy. I remembered somethings, but not all of it." Hanji shakes xir head in understanding. "Well, they are drugs after all", Hanji says, "But you don't remember anything else?" Eren thinks about it, trying to recover any memories of that day.

"Our motto."

"Excuse me?"

Lightning sits up straight, hearing the words spoken from Eren's lips. "Our motto", Eren says again, "I remember he said what it was...

_"Our motto: Shut up and serve up."_


	4. Buttons

"Shut up and serve up?", Levi asked, his arms uncrossing, standing up straight, watching as Eren nodded his head. "Yes. It's what the Boss Man wanted drilled in my head, but got upset because it never happened." Lightning stands from her chair, sighing out, "What about the others? Who works there? Has anyone gotten killed?" Eren nods his head oh so very slightly. "I know I didn't talk to her, but one man wanted to do something with her. Now, no matter how cruel Boss Man can be, he didn't want us to be 'raped'. Even though most of our lives, we have." Eren swallows spit as he continues. "Anyway, she rejected it, and he beat her to death. Now, whenever men forced themselves on us, our 'Mother' would kick their asses; Oebra Yun Fang."

* * *

_Music blasted; Buttons by Pussycat Dolls to be exact. All the while, a young dark haired female in nothing but skimpy clothing danced. Her dark hair with red highlights lose as, time to time, she would whip her hair. Another female, long thick dirty blonde haired, female danced with her. She just being shorter then the darker skinned female. Many reached, many wished to touch something they know they're not allowed to touch. Money was thrown and just, of course time to time, for the customers, they performed lesbian acts. Harsh make-outs, bumping and grinding. This drove men wild._

_"Aiyeeee weepaaaaaa babahhh!", some men yelled, watching the girls panties drop to the ground, an instrumental part, the darker one dropping to her knees, licking the younger ones pussy, slowly before going in the feast. Of course, being a great pussy eater that she was, this drove the other wild, of course for a short while and until they had to start dancing again._

_And suddenly just as fast as the song started, it was over. The lights on the dance floor went dark and when it went back on, both females were gone. _

* * *

_"Ah there she is!", Boss Man yelled, throwing his arm around the dark, dirty-dancer, "Fang! Just the right person I was looking for!" Fang, thrown out of a conversation she was having with one of her co-workers, turns and forces a smile on her face. "Aiye, Big Boss Mahn.", she says, a heavy accent following behind her. "Fang, I have a special request for you!", he says cheerfully, pushing the young girl, a red scarf around her face. "I want you to train her in all you know!" Fang scans the girl up and down, before taking a wild guess of her age in her head and says simply, "No. She's too young. I ain't-" Suddenly, grabbing a fist-full of her hair, Boss Man drag's her down and her face meets his knee. "I ain't taken 'no' for an answer Fang! You goin' teach this pretty young thang' everything you know. Understood?!" Fang yelps, blood dripping down her nose._

_"F-fine...!"_

_She finally gives an answer. With a grin, he lets go of her, and nods his head while she wipes blood from her nose. "That's what I wanna hear..." With that he leaves. Fang curses under her breath before looking down at the child in front of her. "How old are you? 11?" The child nods her head, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. "What's your name?", she asks' softly, nealing down in front of the child._

_"M-Mikasa..."_

_"Nice to meet cha'. Mah name Fang. Oerba Yun Fang."_

_"Oebra?"_

_"Yeah, mah parent's wanted some'hing special and uniq'."_

_Mikasa nods her head slightly looking down. "Are you...", she starts, but doesn't finish her sentince. "Hm? Teach ya'. No. I'm not. I only said that to make him go away. Worked didn't it?" The younger frowned. "But he..."_

_"Trust meh, I can hold mah ground. I ain't hit him back because he...", she started but stopped mid-sentince. Mikasa stared, confused. "Nothing, lil' one.", she finished, wiping tears from her eyes quickly. "...go to sleep Mikasa, in my room.", Fang said, ruffling her hair before guiding her to her room._

_"...no one but... Eren and Armin are nice to me..."_

_"Just think of meh as your motha."_

_"My..."_

_Guiding her, she lays Mikasa down on the bed. "I'll keep Boss Man out of here. I promise." Mikasa looks at Fang, hugging her tightly, crying lightly. "...hay hay...", Fang says, "...I'm sorray you and your friends got dragged in dis' mess..."_

_Fang stays with her until Mikasa falls asleep._

_Safe._

_In her arms._

* * *

"Mikasa told me that Boss Man found out... and beat Fang so... so bad that Fang had to stay in her bed for an entire month.", Eren said, looking down at the un-touched mocha and caramel frappé that Hanji got him. "Exactly", Lightning said, "Who is Boss Man?" Eren shrugged, sighing. "He never said his actual name. We just had to call him 'Boss Man' or we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Levi, listening to his story, was looking through the other files. "What about the others?" Eren looked down. "Rhyme... Hope... Roxas... all of them, sold into sex."


End file.
